Traveling Soldiers
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Zack and Aerith meet one day before Zack has to leave for war. In Alexandria the same happens to Zidane and Sarah Garnet


I've gotten fifty subs on Youtube, thus I wanted to make a dedication video to them!

But the story is reallllyyy long... ._. So i'll put it here! 8D

Help Points:

-Sarah is Garnet. Sarah is Garnet's true name. In this video, she is a mere commoner. Ofcourse she looks a lot like the princess of Alexandria; which people tell her quite a lot but she is not the princess. She is a summoner who is working at a café.

-The name Ridan is not Garnet's true last name. But I didn't knew what it was, so I just thought of something.

-Zack and Zidane are from opposing countries. Technically they're enemies.

-Luca is the only city left where people from Alexandria and Midgar still roam together.

STORY SUMMARY

Zack and Aerith meet a day before Zack leaves for war. They grow a liking to each other and promise to write letters.

Meanwhile in Alexandria, the same thing happens. But now it is with Zidane and Sarah. They too promise to write each other and a day after, Zidane leaves for war.

STORY VIDEO

It's not uploaded yet, but when it is i'll put it here!

-----------------------------------------------------

"It's gonna be one of those days again..." Sarah thought with a heavy sigh as she walked through the café. It was horrible... Alexandria was at war with Midgar... But for what reason? Power? 'I wish this useless fighting would stop... So many people have been hurt... So many friends have gone to war...' she thought to herself, thinking of the people she had seen going to war. And today another couple of people would go... 'I really hope this will stop... Soon...' she thought once more, looking down for a second before she snapped her head up as the bell rang and a dirty - blonde male walked inside of the café. He seemed about her age; maybe a bit older... And he was wearing an army suit... 'Another person going to war.' she thought sadly, frowning only slightly before finally walking over to the male to take his order. He seemed really cute... And a bit shy too, as if he didn't knew what to actually tell her. Finally, a smile bloomed on her face and she nodded once to him. "Okay then, i'll get that drink of yours." she stated. Before she could walk away though, he spoke up; hesitantly but firmly on the same time. "Would you mind sittin' down for a while, and talkin' to me? I'm feelin' a little low...." Sarah blinked her hazel - colored eyes once in surprise before she finally clasped her hands together with a smile. "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." she finally stated, trying to surpress her happiness. After all, this teen... He was cute, and handsome. The dirty - blonde looked up for a second before finally giving a thankful nod and smiling back at her.

The ebony - haired tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear before she gave a smile and nodded. An hour had passed, and she was done with work. And surprisingly the male she had met was still there! It had made her heart flutter. "Come on, i'll show you the place!" stated Sarah; taking the dirty - blonde's hand and gently tugging him with her outside. Along the way to the dock; they told each other their names and it clicked quite well with them. He was called Zidane; and he had turned eighteen just a few days ago. It was horrible he had to go to war.. But it was his own choice. He told her his best friend; Blank had gone off to war too and ever since he wanted to follow after to see how he was doing. In turn, Sarah told him about one of her friends; Fratley. Well actually it was Freya's friend; but she was on good terms with him too. He had gone off to war a while ago and every now and then she heard something of him through Freya. And so the two talked on for quite a while until Zidane looked up. "I bet y'gotta boyfriend but I don' care... I got no-one... To send a letter too. So... Would y'mind if I sent one back here t'you?" the question startled the ebony - haired and she looked quite surprised for a second; resting a hand against her chest. What would Sora think of this...? He hadn't come of age yet; just as old as she was seventeen... But then again... She felt something for this blonde; against all her best wishes. Finally, she gave a nod. "Ofcourse, you can write me all the letters you want! I'll make sure to reply!" she finally stated gently; happy to see the warm smile that had come on the teen's face.

It was only a day later that he had left, and Sarah was afraid that she would never see him again. She had grown fond of him, even though they only had met once. She cried so much the day he had left; even Sora couldn't comfort her. She had not told him of the meeting between her and Zidane, because she was confused of her feelings towards the dirty - blonde. She would wait, wait and see if the war would be over soon. She could settle her feelings and see where her heart really belonged. But somewhere in the back of her mind... She knew she was waiting for the love of the traveling soldier... And she wished to see the letter that would state he was coming back home.

And so the letters came from one place to another. He told her of everything that was happening, that he had found his friend; Blank too. At letter number 31, he finally told her that he might be loving her. Yet that he was so afraid of it on the same time. Seeing that if he were to die in this war he would leave her behind. And he wished no-one to feel such pain. Yet still, he couldn't help himself. Sarah had replied, stating that she might have felt the same. A week ago; she even had broke up with Sora since things weren't going well with them anymore. Which wasn't a surprise to her. It was sort of her fault too, since Zidane just wouldn't leave her mind. And thus the letters became more passionate; the love started to bloom and she kept waiting and waiting. Waiting for her Soldier to come home. Though then the dreaded letter came... Letter number 73 told her that he would not be able to write for a while... Her heart ached, and fear slipped in. But she would have faith in him, she would have faith in the Soldier and pray he would come home unscathed.

Her sadness and sorrow was fueled even more when her town got attacked by the opposing side and the fear she had kept bottled inside bursted out. Would she never see her traveling Soldier again? Would Zidane never come home? This place... She could not stay here any longer... The war had taken its toll on the beautiful city. Maybe... Maybe she would be able to find Zidane along the way. Maybe he had left the war after seeing how it went... She just prayed that such a thing would happen... She was so sad because leaving this place meant that if he ever were to write a letter to here again; she would not get it... And she would not be able to reply. And thus she went to some people who had decided to stay. She told them she would be headed to Luca. And if they ever were to get a letter from Zidane Tribal; it had to be sent to Luca. She would go to the post office every day. They had told her they would and so Sarah left Alexandria with a heavy heart, leaving to the last neutral place there was.

Luca.

"It's warm." whispered the ebony - haired, looking up for a second and squinting her eyes before she tugged a lock of hair behind her ear and turned around, walking off. Almost dark, yet still it was quite warm. It was unfair... She still hadn't got a letter... It frightened her so much. 'No. I musn't think like that! He is okay...' Sarah thought to herself, shutting her eyes tightly for a second before putting her hands behind her back and walking further, eyes settled upon the ground. When she almost bumped into someone else, she looked up for a second; opening her mouth to apologize before shaking it off and giving a faint smile in the woman's direction before she walked further. "Blitzball game is inna minute, y'gonna go?" she heard some people say, making her glance up for a second. Blitzball.. It had been so long... Maybe she could... Zidane always said he enjoyed watching the games... Wouldn't he be happy to hear she knew some Blitzball too? And that she had gone to a game? She pondered on that for a second before nodding and walking off towards the Blitzball stadium; an excited glint in her eyes. Once she arrived; she found there was no more seat to sit on. 'That's okay, I can stand.' she thought to herself, a sorrowful look appearing on her face for a second as she looked ahead at the giant sphere of water. But as the game progressed, a smile curled around her lips and she found she started to enjoy the game. Even cheering happily when the end of the game was near. It was then that Maester Mika stood up; coughing once before lifting his head. "Folks, would you bow your head for a list of local... War deaths..." he stated, making the orange - clothed girl look up in shock, clasping her hands together. Oh no... Oh no please no... All the names she heard meant nothing to her... All of them except for three... Blank; who had been Zidane's best friend... Fratley; who had been Freya's boyfriend and... "Nooo!!!" she cried out in agony, sinking to her knees in shock. Zidane!! Zidane!! It wasn't true... Her Zidane... Her traveling Soldier! Her love was... dead.... "No..!" she sobbed, lowering her head for a while before she finally pushed herself up and ran off behind the stands.

"He's... He's gone.. Oh no.. No... Zidane... Why...?" she whispered softly, sinking to her knees again and sobbing quietly, a hand pressed against her mouth. "... Did you know him?" a whisper suddenly came, making the ebony - haired give a stiffled sob for a second; glancing up at the woman that walked over to her before she shut her eyes tightly. "K-Know...?" stuttered the girl, slowly looking up. "Zidane.. Zidane Tribal... H... he was... He was my love..." she stammered, more tears flowing down. "... I'm sorry." it made Sarah sniffle softly, biting her lip once before finally resting her eyes upon the female as she kneeled down in front of her, resting a hand upon her shoulder. Sarah couldn't help it, the woman's kindness made another cry slip over her rosy lips as she turned a bit and rested her hand on the woman's knee, slowly looking away with an agonized look upon her face. "... Don't worry..." she heard the woman whisper. "... He must've known you loved him a lot..." she added with a kind smile. Sarah shook her head once; looking up. "I wish I knew... I only met him once... But we sent letters to each other and fell in love..." she whispered; biting her bottom lip once. "Come with me." she finally said, a faint look of shock on her face, though that faded soon after as she stood up, gently pulling Sarah up with her. "We'll go to the church... Alright?" The ebony-haired had stayed quiet for a while before finally nodding, taking the woman's hand. "Alright..."

When they arrived at the church, Sarah walked around for a while, her hands behind her back and a pained look upon her face. It would never happen now.. All of her dreams to be with Zidane... The marriage she had gotten in her mind... The return... The joy... The hugs and the kisses... It would never happen now.... How could she accept that? How could she accept that Zidane Tribal was gone for good? "Pardon me! Are you two Aerith Gainsborough and Sarah Ridan?" came the voice of a boy; making Sarah turn around; staring at the boy quietly. "I've got a letter here for the two of you... It's from... The army."

She didn't need to know what would be in the letter...

"Zidane Tribal has died in battle..."

- - -

"Unbelievable..." sighed Aerith, cleaning the table in the Café. It had been a while since this café was actually full... And somehow Aerith thought that it would take a long long while before this café would be filled with people again. Almost all men had gone to war... The only ones that hadn't, weren't the right age yet. And the only people who visited this little café were women with their children. "How much people must fall before they realize this war is useless?" pondered the brunette to herself, frowning a bit before lifting her head when the door bell rung and a ebony - haired male stepped inside. A smile blossomed on her face at the sight, however soon after it faded when she finally caught sight of the clothes he was wearing. 'He's going to war...' she thought sadly, soon after shaking of the thought and walking over to him when he sat down. "Can I get you something?" she questioned with a polite smile, making the male look up and quickly stand. "Uhm.." he uttered before finally writing down his order and giving it to her. "I would love to have this, please." he stated with a slight blush upon his face. That made a beaming smile come on her face as she nodded. "Ofcourse, coming right up!" she stated, turning around to walk off; only to stop when he called her back. "Hm?" she uttered, looking back at him. "Would you mind sitting down for a while, and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low..." he stated, rubbing the back of his head. That made a bubbly feeling come in Aerith's stomache before she finally nodded. "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go!" the brunette told the male, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's all done!" stated the female, clasping her hands together for a second with a relieved smile before she turned, noticing the ebony - haired playing with his empty glass. She found it quite a miracle that he was still here! By now, she would've expected him to leave instead of waiting for a full hour. "Excuse me? I'm sorry for the wait. We can go now if you still want too?" offered the brunette, giving him a kind smile. That made the male look up with a grin. "Ofcourse I do! Else I wouldn't have waited for you!" said the male with a chuckle, pushing himself up. "Come on then, show me the way!" he told her with a kind look upon his face. Along the way, they talked to each other. With him telling her his name was Zack Fair, and he had turned 18 a while ago. He hadn't wanted to go to war, since a lot of his friends had gone and only few were still alive. His father also had died in this war. She told him her name was Aerith Gainsborough, and she had seen quite some pain and tears from her friends who's boyfriends were in the war. Finally, Zack had looked up with a slight smile. "I bet you gotta boyfriend." he stated to her, making the girl look up in surprise. "But I don't care... I've got no-one to really write a letter to... So, would you mind if I send one back here to you?" he questioned with a grin. It made the girl ponder for a second before she finally smiled and gave a nod. "Ofcourse, I don't mind." she stated happily. "I'd love to read them and i'll be sure to write back!"

And so Zack had left to war, leaving the girl behind. She was surprised to feel the tears on her cheeks. Had she grown that fond of him so quickly? None the less... He was gone, and it would be quite a while before she were to see him again. That was.. If this war would ever stop... And then, the letters did come! From one place to another; telling of all his adventures and all of his sightings. She wrote back to him, telling him to be careful. Not to get killed and to come home safely. The letters came on and on and with letter 23 she finally read that Zack loved her; with all of his heart. It had made her heart flutter with happiness and a bright smile curl around her lips. He would come home safely, he had too. She admitted in loving him too. That she had waited and waited and that she would keep on waiting for her Soldier to come home again. She told him of all the things she was so afraid of, and he did the same. Yet they both kept hoping. They had each other to think of when thing's were going rough... However worry came to her when she got a letter which stated that her Soldier would not be able to write for a while... She had sent one more letter to him, pleading him to write soon. Pleading him to be safe. And pleading him to come home.

She cried herself to sleep at night, praying and hoping that he would come back safe. That he would write soon. That she would be able to read his jokes again. She would not give up hope. She vowed to herself that she would not hold the hand of another guy if they ever were to come onto her. She would wait for the soldier she had met and grew to love; even though people would shake their heads and tell her to give up on it. That he would not come home safely as so many others had not. She had shaken her head stubbornly and kept faith in the ebony - haired male her heart belonged to. She would wait for the love of that Soldier. She would wait for a letter that stated that he would be coming home.

A festival... The war was going good for them; yes. But the ones opposing them had taken quite some damage, hadn't they? This was foolish.. This war made her tremble and shiver. And a letter from her love had still not come. She was afraid that it never would... The festival did not cheer her up, it had only reminded her of that one day she had spent with Zack Fair. That one day she wished to make more of... He had to come home safely. She prayed he would. "But waiting.. Will not get me anywhere... Will it?" Finally, Aerith had decided she would leave Midgar. If the letters would not come to her.. could she not try to go to him? And so she left towards Luca; and from Luca on she would go to the battle ground. Dangerous it was indeed.. Maybe foolish too. But her heart ached so much for Zack that she had no choice. And thus she went to the one neutral place still left.

Luca.

"Okay... This is all I need for my trip." the girl told herself, watching her basket for a second before placing the flowers back on it. Dear no... If someone were to ever find out she had materia with her... They'd steal it from her. With that, the brunette turned around and walked off; holding onto the basket. Along the way; she almost bumped into a girl with orange clothes on and gave a quiet 'pardon me' before walking along; looking back only once before shaking off the thoughts. "It's the Blitzball game! Luca is famous for it! Tonight they're gonna have a game!" she heard the excited calls. It made her ponder for a second. Maybe she could stay for one night more to see the game. Hadn't Zack always told her in the letters how he loved Blitzball? She could tell him she had went to a game! And thus she made her way to the Blitzball stadium; managing to get a seat closeby. And once more, she saw the orange - clothed girl closeby with a sorrowful look on her face. It made her frown once before she looked back to the stadium again; a faint smile blossoming on her face as the game got on. She had to say she enjoyed every minute of it; no wonder Zack talked so excitedly about that Blitzball! However when the ending neared and an old man; Maester Mika stood up; she frowned for a second before gasping. "A list of... Oh no..." she whispered softly, clasping her hands together and listening quietly to the ones that had died in the war. Some she had heard of, through Zack. Oh she prayed and prayed he wasn't on the list.

Her eyes caught the figure of a young woman sinking down on her knees in shock; crying silently. 'This is ridiculous... How many more must fall... When will they see that this is not the answer...? The only thing we're left with here is pain.. And more pain... So much of it...' she thought sadly, biting her lip once before her head snapped up in shock when she finally heard the name she had feared so much to hear. "Zack Fair and Zidane Tribal." A cry slipped over her lips and she placed her hands in front of her mouth, shaking her head once. Oh no.. No that had to be a mistake...! But something else had caught her attention, a cry that made her heart ache so much. Aerith had turned, watching as the orange - clothed girl fell to her knees, crying loudly. It was when someone tried to comfort her that she ran off behind the stands; tears trialing down her cheeks. The flower maiden was hesitant for a second before she finally followed after the girl.

"... Did you know him?" she whispered; walking over to the girl who was sitting on the ground, one hand pressed against her mouth and her eyes shut tight. "K-Know...?" stuttered the ebony - haired, looking up. "Zidane.. Zidane Tribal... H... he was... He was my love..." she heard the girl stammer, more tears flowing down. "... I'm sorry." the whisper was soft as Aerith walked closer and finally kneeled down, resting the basket on the ground and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Another cry slipped over her lips and she turned a bit, resting a hand on Aerith's knees, and slowly looking away; agony upon her face. "... Don't worry..." she whispered softly. "... He must've known you loved him a lot..." she added with a kind smile. The girl shook her head once; looking up. "I wish I knew... I only met him once... But we sent letters to each other and fell in love..." she whispered; biting her bottom lip once. Aerith had blinked in shock; so much a like... She too had met Zack once.. And she too fell in love with him through the letters... "Come with me." she finally said, standing up and gently pulling the girl up with her. "We'll go to the church... Alright?" The ebony-haired had stayed quiet for a while before finally nodding, taking Aerith's hand. "Alright..."

Aerith stepped into the church quietly, looking around for a second before she finally; slowly clasped her hands together and bowed her head, praying in silence. Zack... He would never return home now. No matter how much she prayed... She already felt the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes; even though she tried to keep it inside. Zack Fair. All her dreams had been shattered to pieces... It would never happen. Her going to the battle ground to find him was a big no - no now too... Why would she...? She would not find him there. The only thing she would find there was death... Pain... Blood... Useless fighting. She knew nothing good would've come from it from the beginning on..."Pardon me! Are you two Aerith Gainsborough and Sarah Ridan?" came the voice of a boy; making Aerith bite her bottom lip once; though not turning around. "I've got a letter here for the two of you... It's from... The army."

She didn't need to know what would be in the letter...

"Zack Fair has died in battle..."


End file.
